


Past comes back to bite you!

by SleeplessBug



Series: Past comes back to bite you AU! [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: lil trio have nicknames, present three have their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: "Well, this is weird""No shit, Walnut-""YAM!""WHAT?!"--Aka someone stop my brain
Series: Past comes back to bite you AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547713
Kudos: 10





	Past comes back to bite you!

literally, like this isn't a metaphor or anything Lil' Yam is probably going to bite someone  
\--  
Present three:  
Milk Cookie: Youngest of three siblings, two moms, overall his entire family is very protective. That being said, he is also a very tough fighter, and can be very scary if he wants to. Also, he uses Yam as a pillow a lot. He's 30, no one really knows whether he has chronic nightmares but he does hug Yam really tightly while asleep sometimes.

Purple Yam Cookie: An only child, his mom and dad are also very protective. Also a very tough fighter, isn't afraid to lay down the law, but also really gentle with kids. Milk uses him as a pillow a lot. 31, likes to use the Lil' Trio as armrests, mostly Tot

Dark Choco Cookie: Tired, like all of the time, also an only child (Although he treats White Choco as the little sister he never had so use that as you will), also really good with kids but also doesn't like to talk to people all that much. 41, hides in the kitchen... a lot.  
Lil' Trio:

Lil' Milk: Also called Mimi by everyone, looks up to absolutely everyone, especially Milk (I mean it's him but older and with a robotic leg! How could he not!? - His words) Suffers from chronic nightmares but he does his best to hide them (Whether Milk still suffers 24 years later is up for debate) is baby, like 6

Lil' Yam: Also called Tot (Via Yam), doesn't really look up to anyone but he does not insult Dark Choco the most (Look at his cool scar! And his sword shoots LIGHTING!!! - His words) Mostly insults Milk but it's in more of an 'eewwwww Mimi is gross when I grow up he'll still be gross!' sense than a 'you're a dumb face!' sense. Is 7.

Lil' Dark: Also called Princey (also via Yam), thinks Yam is cool (His Mace is pointy! And he caused a hole in the wall!! - His words) Likes hugs, like really likes hugs, but also isn't good with kids (What'da mean I'm a kid too? Shut up!!! - Him) Dark Choco took away his sword so he uses a pointy stick he grabbed while in the forest. Is 17.


End file.
